Silver's Marowak
Marowak is a Pokémon owned by Silver. It is his first revealed Pokémon, as well as his first Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Cacturne, Silver used Marowak to defeat Poncho's Ludicolo. It then battled with Ian's Mudkip, defeating it in one blow. In Vs. Medicham, Marowak battled a Charizard. It defeated Charizard with ease. In Vs. Swalot and Tropius, Marowak teams up with Golbat to battle Gavin's Marowak and Machamp. Marowak is enraged at the sight of the opposing Marowak, furiously targeting it, and leaving Machamp to Golbat. Golbat and Machamp defeat each other, while Marowak beats its opponent. In Vs. Silver 1, Marowak first appears in a flashback, challenging Cobalt's Marowak. It is defeated in one blow. It is revealed that Silver obtained Marowak as a Cubone, and developed a desire to defeat all Marowak due to losing to Cobalt's. Silver chooses Marowak to battle Ian's Mawile. Mawile starts the battle with Attract, which fails, revealing Marowak is Female. This also reveals that she wants to best all Male Marowak as well. Marowak uses Bonemerang, defeating Mawile. Ian then chooses Marshtomp next, initiating a rematch. Marshtomp is able to hold Marowak off with its water attacks, but Marowak still pushes through and defeats it. In Vs. Silver 2, Marowak is chosen as Silver's final Pokémon against Ian, battling his Combusken. Due to the type advantage and lower amount of damage, Marowak took an early lead, Combusken struggling to land a blow. Once Combusken started matching Marowak, they were even, tiring each other out. Combusken's Blaze ability activated, allowing him to defeat Marowak with a full power Overheat. This caused Silver to lose the match. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Mamoswine, Marowak was Silver's final choice against Paul. She was chosen to battle Paul's Marowak, to prove she was better than it. They clashed for a while and showed they were equal in strength. Marowak revealed her new Attract attack, allowing her to defeat Paul's Marowak with Ice Beam. She battled Mamoswine next, him being immune to Attract due to his ability Oblivious. Marowak is defeated by a single Giga Impact following this. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Clefairy, Marowak came out when Silver visited the Viridian City Gym. She was unhappy as Silver talked about how they haven't grown much. Marowak appears in a flashback as a Cubone, battling against Cobalt's Cubone when they were kids. Silver's Cubone was easily overwhelmed and defeated. Marowak battled against Elise's Clefairy, initially overwhelmed by her speed and power while Silver was overwhelmed. Once Silver calmed down, he was able to command Marowak properly and they pushed back. Marowak is defeated, but the single strike that she lands on Clefairy does major damage. In Vs. Raticate, Marowak was chosen to battle a wild Raticate. Marowak easily matches him, and immobilizes him with Attract. This allowed Silver to capture him. She appears later with the other Pokémon for breakfast. In Vs. Victreebel, Marowak was chosen to participate in the Sprout Tower challenge. She defeated 3 Weepinbell easily, and was used in the battle against Sage Li's Victreebel. Victreebel's type advantage and move pool made things difficult for Marowak, especially after Victreebel was learned to be female. Marowak learned Skull Bash during the battle to defend and attack together, retrieve her bone back, and then defeated Victreebel. In Vs. Sudowoodo, Marowak appears in a flashback as a Cubone, continuing the flashback previously shown. Following her defeat, her and Silver are kicked out of the Viridian Gym by Domino, Domino literally kicking Cubone out. In Vs. Pinsir, Marowak battles Barry's Torterra. Marowak's power shines through, able to send Torterra flying and repel most of its Frenzy Plant attack. Marowak defeats Torterra, winning Silver the battle. In Vs. Grimer, Marowak joins everyone for lunch, and helps to search for Dawn's Caterpie. She spots Grimer lurking around, and is used to battle Eusine's Alakazam. After infatuating it, she stops the battle to follow the Grimer, which have polluted a lake. She fights them off to clear the lake. In Vs. Pryce, Marowak battled against Pryce's Mamoswine. Despite Mamoswine easily overpowering her, she managed to land a strong hit from Skull Bash. Her Attract was useless against the male Pokémon due to his Oblivious ability, and she was defeated. In Vs. Donphan, Marowak sparred with Cherubi, deflecting its Solar Beam. She later worked to stop a wild Donphan, which knocked her bone away with Rapid Spin. In Vs. Haunter, Silver chose Marowak to infatuate a wild Gastly with Attract. The Gastly was female, however, and the move failed. Silver's Eevee wanted to battle Gastly, so Silver recalls Marowak. In Vs. Celebi, Marowak battled Ariana's Arbok. Her Attract was ineffective, meaning Arbok is female. Marowak was then able to easily overpower Arbok and defeat her. In Vs. Raikou, Marowak used her Bone Rush to launch Cannonbolt to strike Team Rocket's mecha. However, she undercuts the strike, causing Cannonbolt to miss. In Vs. Arbok, Marowak battled Ben's Buzzshock. Her Ice Beam is countered by Uproar, making all of her moves useless. She learned Fling and defeated Buzzshock. In Vs. Arceus, Marowak fought off Saturn's Toxicroak. In Vs. Entei, Marowak was chosen to enjoy the hot springs. She teamed up with Cannonbolt to stall Team Rocket's mecha, succeeding this time. In Vs. Klang and Marowak and Magmortar and Electivire, Marowak participated in a battle royale with Ben's Heatblast, Kenny's Electivire and Trey's Klang. Marowak focused on Klang, disrupting its efforts to have the others fight each other. The three work together and defeat Klang. Silver recalls Marowak after this, saying there was no more point to the battle. In Vs. Aerodactyl, Marowak battled Entei controlled by Petrel. She resists its Flamethrower by spinning her bone, and takes its other attacks. She and Raticate work to keep its attacks back. In Vs. Ho-Oh, Marowak, Raticate and Eevee fought to keep Entei back. Marowak and Raticate are defeated. In Vs. Kimono Girls, Marowak battled and defeated Sumomo's Vaporeon. Pokémon Tales: N In Shadow of Oblivia, Marowak used Fling to direct Lopunny's Ice Beam through the air. Fling knocked Shadow's Gyarados away so Ice Beam could strike and defeat Shadow's Dragonite. As Lopunny distorted Gyarados with Bounce, Marowak defeated it with Skull Bash. Known Moves Improvised moves * Fling Ice Beam: Marowak Flings her bone, while she or another Pokémon fires Ice Beam. Ice Beam is caught in the trajectory of the flung bone and follows it. While Fling hits one Pokémon, it distorts them or knocks them out of the way for Ice Beam to hit its intended target. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Silver's Pokemon (PT)